


Blitzo’s Dark Secret

by sachi930



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi930/pseuds/sachi930
Summary: Blitzo 和 Robo Fizz 的黑歷史Blitzo x Robo Fizz x Blitzo...?NSFW, lemon
Relationships: Blitzo/Robo Fizz
Kudos: 23





	Blitzo’s Dark Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年的孩子請勿閱讀  
> 特別委託了阿夾幫我畫心目中的畫面出來，真的很感謝他～這種同時互X的事不是Robofizz還真幹不出來，讓我養養眼也不錯  
> 目前不清楚放哪比較好，先放阿夾貼出來的連結：https://twitter.com/kyo84472013/status/1362819798669819909?s=21
> 
> 請各位多多支持！

Blitzø 充滿了不為人知的過去，可說是預料之中。看他那副德性和作風，你還期待什麼呢？

不過，最讓他覺得丟臉，他絕口不提的暗黑史——之一，跟 Robo Fizz 的一夜情，絕對榜上有名。

那該死的行動電動棒一向愛挑撥他，二人在璐璐樂園裡大打出手，破壞的東西多到他就算一輩子搞雜交野獸大戰真人秀也還不完。

而那混帳過氣小丑替身卻事不關己，繼續我行我素，老闆也拿他無法。

他是個機器人，本來就沒工資，難道拿他的破銅爛鐵去賣嗎——等等，他的確有在賣。

所以他辭職不幹是他已經厭煩了這種生活和廉價的薪水，絕對不是管理層叫他走人。

「Aww，可憐的 Blitzo 要滾蛋了嗎？So sad！」

在要離開的前一晚，Blitzo 收拾行李時，那傢伙還特地前來調侃他。

「你想幹嘛？」Blitzo 瞪向他，多希望可以把那顆頭顱掰下來當足球踢。

「來跟你道別呀！如果你一不小心死在外面，這會是我們最後一次看到對方呢！」

「喂！你嘴巴給我放乾淨點！」

「喔，不然你要怎樣？吃了我嗎？」Fizz 的頭轉個 360 度大圈，脖子的連接處發出小火花。「不過你走了也好啦！我從來沒看過像你這麼悲哀的小丑，明明是要逗小朋友笑的，卻把馬戲團搞得像圖書館一樣安靜，也許你該去當圖書館管理員吧？可別把孩子們弄哭了喔！」

「Why you little...!」

「好了，我要去見客了。永別了，Blitzo the sad clown！」

Blitzo 怎麼可能乖乖站著任人侮辱？他一個撲上前，將 Fizz 壓倒在地，伸手扒他褲子。

「要見客是吧？我把你的雞掰掰斷，看你怎麼見客！」

褲襠很神奇的居然一拉就鬆了，大概是為了要方便客人吧？平時看他瘦不拉機的模樣，豈料那話兒大得跟馬屌似的，還已經勃起了！

「幹！你平常都吊著那傢伙娛樂小鬼嗎？」

Fizz 發出怪異的笑聲，像蛇一樣鑽出 Blitzo 的身下，反而纏繞上他，二人的立場完全反轉。

「你要試試嗎，Blitzo ？」

帶有伸縮性的銀色陽具伸長到 Blitzo 眼前，看起來像極了外星生物。

「反正我還有時間，就陪你玩玩，當作你的餞別禮吧！」

說著，那異形從他的肩膀往下繞到後方，鑽進 Blitzo 的褲子裡，一下便插了進去。

「Fuck！」

「這不就是我現在在做的嗎？」

像用軟管製作的雙手對 Blitzo 五花大綁，粗暴地掰開他的襯衫，攻擊他的乳頭。

經不起挑逗的 Blitzo 沒兩下子便硬了起來，原本夾緊的屁股也放鬆開來，好讓陽具更加深入。

「沒錯，Blitzo ，好好享受吧！我難得免費服務你，要好好感激啊！」

「你這變態淫蕩妓女⋯⋯是誰讓誰爽還不知道咧！」

說完，Blitzo 給他一個頭撞，二人跌倒在地。Blitzo 掙脫他的箝制，掏出自己的性器，將Fizz的褲子脫到屁股下便狠狠插入。

「喔喔喔～Blitzo ，你好大喔！」

Fizz 發出機械的震音，雙腳纏在 Blitzo 腰間，把 Blitzo 往自己推。

「誰會想到這麼小的個子下面隱藏了這麼大的老二呢？看來你還是有一技之長嘛！」

「誰會想到一個電動棒有這麼棒的洞呢？好了！閉嘴！吃我肉棒！」

Blitzo 用力挺腰，令 Fizz 發出灌滿整個帳篷的呻吟聲。全身上下都是金屬的機器人唯獨後穴用矽膠包裹，還有分泌液體功能，看來Mammon 為了賺錢也是費盡心思。只不過，這長年失修的機器人有些許漏電的問題，搞得 Blitzo 像在搞電流 play 似的，不時有足夠讓他酸麻的電流通過他的陽具和肛門傳遍全身。

在他侵犯 Fizz 的同時，Fizz 也沒閒下來。他的陽具繼續插在 Blitzo 的洞裡，鈴口也流出潤滑劑。

「你知道嗎，我的功能不只是觸手 play 而已喔！」

「啊啊！」

肛門裡的勃起忽然震動起來，讓 Blitzo 瞬間軟了身子。如果他身上有毛，恐怕尾巴上的毛已經舒服得炸開來了。

「你要幾級的震動功能呢，Blitzo ？三？四？還是一口氣到七好了？」

「啊啊啊！」

超強的震動不斷刺激著 Blitzo 的直腸，感覺整個下半身都跟著震動起來，是他前所未有的體驗。

「你可以盡情射在我裡面喔！我會把你舔乾淨的，用我的下面！」

說著，Fizz 扭動屁股，把 Blitzo 夾得更緊，想要把他搾乾似的。

如果可以，Blitzo 也想盡情享受肉體的快感，可是眼前的傢伙是他不共戴天的敵人——之一，如果屈服就是認輸，他就一輩子抬不起頭了！

「去你的你這淫蕩破麻破銅爛鐵！你最好得梅毒淋病皰疹愛滋傳染給全地獄死掉！」

也不理會自己的話漏洞百出，Blitzo 努力擺動自己的腰部，在Fizz的人工洞穴中盡情抽插起來。

「喔喔，Blitzo ！用你的大屌狠狠的幹我吧～用你的精液灌滿我的洞，把我插壞吧～！」

機器人滿口淫穢，對 Blitzo 的侵犯全盤接收。他那花樣百出的性器也沒空閒下來，每一次抽出，便是更深入的插入，在裡頭旋轉、震動、膨脹，彷彿要將他整個貫穿。

「對，就是這樣！再用力點！你真棒，Blitzo ！用你的精液滋潤我！啊啊～！」

「閉嘴、閉嘴！你這三八機器人未免太多話了！」

「喔？」Fizz 抬起上半身，在他耳邊吹氣：「你怎麼知道我就不是真的 Fizarolli 呢？」

What?

Blitzo 停了下來，但身下的人並沒有給他太多機會思考。Fizz 掰開他的屁股，金屬製作的陽具一鼓作氣頂到底，一股黏糊糊的熱流灌入，洞穴也以不至於夾斷他的最大力道收縮，將他包裹得密不透風，電流竄流他全身。前後夾攻的快感令 Blitzo 再也無法忍耐，大喊一聲「shit！」，達到前所未有的高潮。

如今回想，他似乎和滿嘴淫話的傢伙特別有緣。雖然 Stolas 充滿連成年人聽了都退避三舍的色情幻想害他摔壞了不少電話，但無可否認的，只要把畫面改成床上，那些話變得特別受用，連戰三回合都沒問題。

只不過這件事，他死也不會讓 Stolas 知道的。天曉得他已經受夠了那隻 one night stand bird dick 的來電攻擊——等等，已經不是 one night stand 了。  
Blitzø 苦著臉嘆氣，拿起重得要死的書，踏出辦公室。

「Loona，親愛的，我要出門了。」

「明天見，先生。」

「你是要去跟 Stolas 約會嗎？」

「Millie！」

「沒事，Moxxie。」Blitzø 一副寬宏大量地說。「不過這不是約會，是交易。我這麼做是犧牲小我，完成大我，讓 IMP 可以繼續維持下去，所以你們最好好好感激我！」

「我們不一定要做殺手——」

「你真是太偉大了！」Millie 打斷 Moxxie，一臉感動地看著Blitzø 。

「回來前記得換內褲。」Loona 還是一副事不關己的模樣，一邊嚼著口香糖一邊看雜誌。

「哈！我早就準備好了！我沒穿內褲！」

「有人很期待嘛！」

Loona 竊笑，Moxxie 發出無奈的哀嚎，Millie 依舊兩眼發光。

「你們也別給我偷懶，到外面派傳單去！明天我回來要是沒看到新客人，你們倆就等著被我幹吧！Loona 好好看門！拜！」

關上的門後傳出 Moxxie 抱怨為何 Loona 不用出去派傳單， Millie 的笑聲，以及 Loona 看 Voxflix 的聲音。

——是說，那個外星屌肯定是可以卸下的，他下次要找機會當眾把那機器人的褲子扒下！


End file.
